Pure Energy
by VergofTowels
Summary: A repository for everything that I write that is too short to go anywhere else. Contains slash, crack, and kid!fic. Fluff will abound, I'm sure.
1. Blanket

Most of these have their origins in the ST XI kink meme, which had inspired my creativity greatly. :3

Warnings: K/S

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek!

* * *

"Your quarters are hot. And I mean that literally." Kirk waved a hand at his neck in an effort to get some air flowing. Spock just raised an eyebrow and asked the computer to turn down the temperature.

"Is that better, Captain?" He had moved over to stand by the desk, his arms folded easily behind his back.

"Much. Thank you." Kirk rubbed his hands together in a 'let's get started' kind of manner. "All right. Chess."

"The board is behind you captain, in the alcove beside the bed. I will retrieve the pieces."

"Okay." Kirk turned and moseyed past Spock's impeccably made bed (of course) toward the chessboard. He almost fell into the alcove himself after tripping over something on the floor. "Woah! Ow. Hey, what's this?"

"What, Cap…tain…" Spock froze, a bowl of pieces in his hands. Then he frowned. "That is none of your business, Captain."

"I just want to know what it is." Kirk examined the bundle of red cloth in his hands and slowly began to unfold it. It took a rectangular form, only a few feet on a side. It was very soft. It also looked like the corner had been chewed on at one point.

"Jim…" Spock had a warning in his voice, now, but Kirk was having too much fun to care.

"Is this a blanket? Hey! This is like your kid blanket, right?" He grinned at Spock. "Awww... You still sleep with it?"

Spock said nothing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I still have my old one back in Iowa, though it's probably in the attic or something by now."

"Captain, I believe the purpose of your visit was to engage in chess, not to comment on my personal belongings." No response. "_Captain._"

"It's so soft… Like fleece." Kirk came over and wrapped the blanket around his first officer's shoulders. He pulled Spock closer with it.

"Jim, please." Spock looked uncomfortable, though whether it was because of Kirk's fascination with his blanket or because of his use of it was unknown.

Kirk remedied the situation with a kiss.


	2. Knocked Up

Warnings: C/S, mpreg

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Trek!

* * *

"Are you all right?" Pavel leaned over once again with the interesting expression he'd taken to wearing lately: a mixture of concern and smugness. Sulu was beginning to find it rather annoying, actually.

"Yes, I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?" He turned back to his own console and tried to ignore the daily-shrinking distance between his belly and his instruments.

"It iz just zat I am new to zis thing. I vould not vant you to be hawing troubles." Chekov sighed happily. "Zis iz first time I vill be father."

"Yes, well. This is the first time I'll be a mother. No thanks to you." Sulu shook his head. He didn't mean to snap, but he had been feeling rather moody lately. He surreptitiously rubbed his back.

"Iz best thing zat could possibly happen! Vhy are you upset by zis? Ve vill hawe beautiful little girl. Zen I vill take you both to Russia and you can meet my grandmother."

"Yeah, great." Sulu had tuned out his young lover and was imagining sushi on a bed of vanilla ice cream. That would hit the spot right now…

"You are still upset. Iz something wrong? You vere fine last night…"

"Is something wrong? No, you just freakin' knocked me up, is what!" Somehow that had come out louder than he'd intended.

The bridge crew started cheering.


	3. He Likes Me

I hate to write too much of the same thing, but I love kid!fic, especially concerning Spock. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

* * *

"I have to say this isn't something I'm familiar with…" said Bones, staring at the baby on the transporter pad. He was slightly green in skin tone, and had adorably tiny pointed ears, not to mention eyebrows perfect for raising ironically. Which he wouldn't be doing. Because he was a baby.

"Uh, I think that's Spock," said Kirk unnecessarily. He scratched his head. Maybe we should get the transporter looked at?"

"Ya think?" Bones bent down and picked up the infant. After a quick scan, he judged the baby healthy and shoved him more or less gently at Kirk. "I hate children, so you look after him."

"Ohh… No. Bones, you don't hate children, you _loooove_ them… In fact, you _know_ you want to… Damn." He glared at the doors, now whooshing shut, and then peered at the baby held awkwardly in his arms. He was pretty cute. But Jim was a captain, and he had a job to perform. Someone else was going to have to babysit.

---

The bridge crew was enamored of the infant as soon as Kirk stepped out of the turbolift. They gathered around making stupid cooing noises and wiggling their fingers at Spock. Who seemed quite unimpressed.

"He iz so cute!" chuckled Chekov, smiling hugely. "I hawe a baby cousin back in Russia." After a moment he added "He doez not look anything like Mr. Spock, howewer."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess he's pretty cute, but you need to work," grumbled Kirk, shooing away the ensign embarrassedly. He turned to Uhura. "Uh, Lieutenant, can I ask you a favor?" He grinned hopefully.

"You want me to look after him." She crossed her arms amusedly. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

"Nooo… Because you like Spock. …And because you're a woman." He went over to her station. "Please? Women like babies. And I'm really not good at this kind of thing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"All right, what do you want? Rec room privileges? Ice cream?"

"No. I just wanted you to beg." She laughed at his expression and held out her arms. "It's fine, really. I'll take him off your hands."

"Thank you." Relief was in sight! He turned over Spock and headed back to the command chair.

A few minutes later, Spock started to cry. It was quiet at first, but it quickly drew to a wail. Kirk grimaced. He could hear Uhura trying to quiet the baby and spun around to watch her bounce the child a little, but still the crying went on.

"What did you do?" he asked, getting up. "You broke him." And that was a distressing thought. He glared down at her.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe he's hungry? He isn't wet…" She looked upset and Kirk took pity on her. He reached down and scooped Spock from her arms.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'll take him back to Bones. He'll know how to make him… stop. Huh." Spock had worn down to a sniffle and was looking up at him with large dark eyes. Then he smiled.

"I think he likes you," said Uhura, slightly miffed.

"Heh, yeah, I think he does." Kirk couldn't help the goofy smile that had arisen on his face. "Awww…. Well, I guess he'll have to stay with me, then." Uhura rolled her eyes as he carried Spock back to the command chair.

---

"What's our ETA, Ensign?" asked Kirk.

"Ten minutes, sir," replied Chekov.

"You look ridiculous," said Bones

"It's not like I can help it!" Kirk shifted Spock up higher against his arm and tried to get him to eat. The Vulcan happily latched onto the bottle and started sucking out the orangish substance within. Kirk figured it was carrot juice or something. He wasn't going to ask. "He was hungry."

"You aren't planning on meeting the Gorites like that, are you?" Uhura chuckled disbelieving.

"Unless you want him again." A pause. "That's what I thought. Okay. Bones, Scotty, you come with me to the transporter room. Dress uniforms, men."

---

The Gorites were kind to them, and most eager to learn more about the Federation. They were invited to dinner with the Gorite Council and the Federation Ambassador who had been living with them. After some time, conversation inevitably shifted to Kirk and his baby. He was surprised it hadn't happened before now.

"Uh yeah. This is, actually, my f- Ow!" He turned to glare at Bones and whispered "Why did you kick me?"

"Do you want them to know how unreliable our tech is? Make something up!" He gave Kirk a _look_ until the captain complied, grumbling.

"My first officer's_ son_. Mr. Spock is, ah, busy at the moment. But he told me to send his regards, most high Councilthings." He cradled Spock gently.

"He is most charming," said Ambassador Eriksson, leaning forward to examine the baby. "Although he looks a little green…"

"That's just his skin," explained Kirk. "He's a Vulcan. They have green blood." He could see the curiosity in the Ambassador's eyes. "Here. You can hold him if you want, ma'am."

"I'd love to." She reached out and took the infant carefully.

"Make sure you hold his head."

"I will." She smiled, amused. "I've had my own children, young Kirk. I know what to do."

Kirk resisted the urge to say 'apparently not' when Spock threw up on her.


	4. Hallucinations

Yep. This is an omake for my other fic _Agreeable_. It will make _tons_ more sense if you read that first. /shameless plug

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did, look what would happen... O.o

* * *

Spock sniffed again and pulled a convenient tissue to blow his nose. He was feeling more comfortable now, with the Captain's little amenities, and he _was_ grateful…

But this was getting kind of ridiculous.

"Blanket, Mr. Spock?" Yeoman Evertide presented him with another one of Jim's trying-to-be-subtle gifts, a fleece blanket with a print of stars on it.

"…Yes, thank you, Yeoman." Spock glanced over at Kirk to see how he'd be disguising this little bit of favoritism and almost dropped his tea.

Kirk had tied an identical blanket around his neck like a cape and was currently posing in front of the command chair. Sulu and Chekov had somehow obtained fans. And they were using them to gust their captain's cape back into a dramatic pose. Uhura reluctantly adjusted her spotlight.

"Problem, Spock?" Kirk shot his first officer a blinding grin. Yeah, that spotlight wasn't helping any.

"Uh, no sir?" Dumbfounded, the Vulcan just took a sip of tea. "I do not, uh, believe so."

"Good. Carry on."

Perhaps he was hallucinating?


	5. Five and One

A five and one from the meme. Prompt was five times Spock was caught nonchalantly naked and one time when he blushed.

This chapter is rated T!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

**

* * *

**

**5.** It really wasn't that big of a deal when the transporters malfunctioned again. At least none of the away team had been genderswapped or turned into a kid this time! No, the machine had simply failed to pick up the molecular patterns for their uniforms. Bones was desperately trying to cover himself with a tricorder, and even Kirk looked flustered. But Spock simply strode off the pad and toward the door. "I shall be in my quarters, Captain. Expect me on the bridge when I have regained suitable attire."

**4. **"I was not aware that sleepwear was required," said Spock, standing at attention in his own room. Bones raised an eyebrow and tried to keep from shuddering. "You required my opinion, Doctor?" The man had to take a moment to compose himself before starting in on his request. How was he supposed to know that Spock slept naked?

**3.** Kirk dashed into the chamber, phaser at the ready, troop of redshirts fanned out behind him. Whatever those aliens were doing to his Vulcan, they were going to be feeling his wrath. But prepared as he was, the sight before him still managed to draw a confused "Huh?" from his lips. Spock was standing naked in front of an alien in a lab coat, apparently nonchalant. The aliens wished to study him, he said, and he had obliged. Nothing untoward had happened. Kirk was inclined to believe him, and put away his phaser. He had to order the redshirts to stop staring.

**2.** The tower they were being imprisoned in was rather high off the ground. Unfortunately, the only way out was through the window. Spock had already bent the bars far enough that a person could climb out, and Kirk and Bones had started to construct a rope out of their uniform shirts. Unfortunately, even using the shirts of everyone in the party, the rope was still a few feet too short to be safe. Spock felt no shame in volunteering his pants for the effort, even if his resulting outfit was a bit… breezy.

**1.** Nurse Chapel could not stop blushing. She was doing her job, yes. She had done this before, yes. But this was Spock. It was different. He didn't seem at all self-conscious, though, even when he was naked and in the tub. "I appreciate that you are doing this for me," he said, stumbling a little over the words in his fever. He gripped the side as she poured water over his head. "No, it's my pl-, uh. Don't worry about it." Smooth, Chapel, smooth.

And the one:

It was quite a surprise when the doors whooshed open, because he had believed them closed at the start of their… activities. But there they were, opening as if they had any right to. The Captain's doors.

"Ah, Spock!"

"What the hell?!"

Spock felt a blush creeping up his neck as he pulled away from Kirk, more or less shoving the younger man off of him. He groped for a blanket and hastily pulled it over his legs, leaving his lover to fend for himself.


	6. Cold Feet

Done for the meme. Not gonna give the prompt because then you would know the whole plot! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

* * *

Jim Kirk stepped off the transporter pad dripping ice and snow. He and the rest of the landing party had just come up from Delta Vega, where they had been overseeing a refit of the automated systems. Engineer Rawlins, Starfleet's choice to lead the refit, immediately went to Scotty to start bitching about the machines. Kirk figured they were getting along and decided to turn in.

The report could be written in the morning.

"'Night, Scotty. Don't stay up too late." Kirk pulled off his thick coat and dumped it by the transporter with the others. Someone from supplies would come get the gear soon, anyway.

"G'night, Cap'n. So, as I was sayin', that blasted replicator didn' even make sandwiches while _I_ was there."

"What a shame," said Rawlins.

Kirk suppressed a smile as he left the room and headed back to his quarters. The hallways were almost deserted, it being gamma shift. He yawned. Whoever said that the captain had to be present for refits, anyway? Rawlins knew what he was doing without someone standing in back asking him every five seconds.

Oh well. At least now he could get back to Spock. He unlocked the doors to his cabin with his captain's code and stepped into the darkness within. The angular shape on the bed did not move, even when he turned on the dim desk lamp, so he figured Spock was actually sleeping for once. Good. He'd been beginning to get snippy.

Kirk undressed quickly, leaving his clothes out on the chair. He was too tired to walk over to the laundry chute. Yeah. It had been a long day. The warm air in the room, usually just short of stifling, felt good on his exposed arms as he turned off the light and slid into bed behind his lover. He hummed in satisfaction, yawning, as he wrapped an arm around Spock's waist and pressed his face into Spock's neck.

He was not expecting the shriek.

Spock shot out of their bed in a matter of seconds, ending up halfway across the room. Kirk blinked.

"…What?"

Spock was breathing rather heavily, and he looked around with sleep-muddled alertness for the cause of distress. His eyes landed on Kirk, and narrowed perceptibly.

"You…"

"Spock, what?" Jim's heart was beating rather too quickly, he decided, as he tried in vain to come up with a cause for Spock's dramatic exit. "What's wrong?"

Spock took a moment to collect himself. "Your nose is extremely cold."


End file.
